


Imitator

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Pity Sex, Scratching, Self-Pity, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas brushed his cheek with mock affection, and Ventus shivered at the contact. That was something he had always imagined Terra doing. As much as he despised Vanitas, especially now, he couldn’t deny that his body sought that comfort.</p><p>Song: Pale by The Birthday Massacre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitator

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know how to end this, so I greatly apologize if it seems OOC, rushed, or just plain crappy. Up until that point I thought it was pretty good. Also, just a side note, the title fit better with my original plan (which morphed), but I didn’t want to change it.

Ventus awoke with a flourish. Today was the day that he would muster up his courage to confess. Since today was Valentine’s it was the perfect opportunity. He picked his outfit meticulously; he needed to look his best. Finally satisfied with his appearance, he opened the window, taking a whiff of the constant springtime breeze. Drifting voices caught his surprise.

“Terra? Yes, of course. Of course I do.” That was Aqua. Curious, Ven scanned the ground below finding Terra and Aqua standing close together. He was holding a wrapped package, and her smile was an unfamiliar one. As he watched she wiped her eyes before hugging him tightly, Ven’s heart clenched, but he kept watching. Terra pulled her to him before pushing her back just enough to kiss her.

Ven spun around throwing the window shut hastily. This couldn’t be happening. They had known each other way before he had ever come to live with them, but he had thought that he and Terra shared something.Apparently it had been entirely one-sided. He slid his way to the floor, letting his legs sprawl out to thesides, a dead look in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He didn’t feel up to facing them just yet. Hisstomach protested loudly, but he refused to budge.

A pounding came to his door some time later.

“Hey, Ven, are you alright in there?” Aqua sounded worried.

“I’m fine,” he lied through gritted teeth.

“You sure? You must be getting hungry.”

“Just leave me alone.” A shuffling sound suggested that she had backed up in surprise at his biting tone.

“Okay, then.” Her voice was mournful. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

She was gone.

Crawling up on stiff limbs, he decided to try to go back to sleep. At least in sleep he could forget any of thishad happened.

 

He was woken by a snort.

“Heartbroken, Ventus?” The voice was laced with vile. When Ven didn’t answer the intruder continued.“Come on, Ven. I came all this way to visit. The least you can do is talk to me.”

Ventus glared at him, not in the mood. “Go away.”

“That’s not very nice. I’m not the one who broke your heart.” A wicked smile accompanied the statement. “Itwas bound to happen eventually. Did you really think that he would go for someone like you? Someone so very young and naïve? Face it, you’re like a little brother to him.”

“Shut up.” Vanitas’ smile widened. It wasn’t often that Ven got this upset.

“It’s only the truth.” He waved his hand submissively.

“Why are you here?” Ven glared suspiciously.

“Just checking up on you.”

“As if you care.”

“Oh, but I do. Seeing you suffer always makes my day.”

Vanitas brushed his cheek with mock affection, and Ventus shivered at the contact. That was something hehad always imagined Terra doing. As much as he despised Vanitas, especially now, he couldn’t deny that his body sought that comfort.

“At least one of us is happy.” He pushed the hand away, unwilling to let Vanitas know how it was affecting him.

“What’s so great about him anyway? That pansy can’t even tell that he’s being played like a fool.”

“Don’t you dare bad mouth him.” Ventus shot out of the bed, fists clenched. Vanitas remained unfazed.

“It’s only the truth. Master Xehanort has him around his thumb, and none of you can even tell.”

“Master Xehanort?” Ventus stopped to think about it and realized that Vanitas might be right. Xehanort was the one pushing Terra to the extreme, the one telling him that he needed to improve himself. Could it all just be for his own benefit?

Vanitas laughed at his shocked expression. “You guys are priceless.”

Ventus huffed in indignation. “It doesn’t matter. He is a great person. He is kind and generous. He may not belief in himself, but I do. He is strong and trusting.”

“And good in bed,” Vanitas added.

Pink touched the blond’s face at the imagery now in his mind. “That-that has nothing to do with it.”

“Really? So, you never touched yourself,” Vanitas brushed the boy’s cheek again, “while thinking of him?”Ven didn’t try to the hide the shiver that ran through him this time. “Did you imagine him licking you?”Vanitas leaned in licking along his jaw. “Him sucking you dry?”

He took his mouth in a hard kiss. At first the blond tried to pull away, but the feeling nearly swept him away. It was rough, wet, and consuming. All thoughts of Terra disappeared; there was only bodily contact,heat, and desire.

“Make me forget,” he ordered.

Vanitas’ eyes widened only a fraction displaying obvious amazement. No doubt he had planned to torment Ven further with the kiss, not satisfy him. But then his eyes glazed over with an intent look of desire. He licked his lips as if preparing for a meal before rejoining their lips.

They kissed again and again, pausing only long enough to take small breaths, smacking sounds resonating around them. Hands trailed arms and each other’s neck uncontrollably. His darker half pushed him back onto the bed and up against the wall. Ven’s movements became more restricted because of the hard surface behind him giving Vanitas more leverage. He slammed into the boy, causing his back to grind into the wall. Ven whimpered slightly but didn’t protest, instead his fingers searched around the hem of his skin tight outfit for an open or zipper or something. Finding none he whirled his head to the side and out of Vanitas’ immediate range.

“How do you even take that thing off?” His annoyance was evident, and Vanitas’ eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Like this.” As if by magic the outfit disappeared entirely. The blond started in amazement. “It is just darkness,” he explained.

He resumed their kissing, reaching down to the hem of Ven’s shirt at the same time. His hands ran under the fabric lifting so as to scrape into the skin there. Taken aback Ven grasped onto his back as well,kneading the flesh with his fingertips. Vanitas lifted the shirt roughly over his head mussing his already sleep-ridden hair.

He brought his mouth down to Ven’s neck sucking on it greedily. For a split second feared he may be a vampire of sorts with how hard he was sucking. Blood rushed to the area heating it. He moaned, twisting his head to the side giving him easier access.

Continuing, Vanitas undid the boy’s pants and tossed them aside. Then he brought his hands down to his thighs messaging the fatty tissue there. He touched the stiff cock, rubbing the precum down along it. A deep, almost feral sound emitted from Ven’s throat at his dick being touched for the first time. It didn’t last long, though. Venitas stroked him only long enough to smear his fingers entirely with the precum. Satisfied,he moved his hand lower prodding between the blond’s butt cheeks.

“No!” Ven protested halfheartedly. He didn’t want his first time to be with this monster, yet he wanted it sobad. He wanted to forget. He wanted to feel comfort in endless heat. He wanted to release the agonizing buildup of emotion and sexual craving. He wanted to be filled up with something beyond himself in hopes that it would fill the void now residing within himself.

 Vanitas grunted, pulling Ven down into more of a laying position by his thighs. “Stop.”

Vanitas cut him off with yet another kiss. Ven’s cry was swallowed as Vanitas stretched him. Three fingers prodded at him before being replaced with a hard appendage.

“Ahh.” Vanitas let him break away from the kiss now that his job was complete. His muscles down there were so very tight, and he felt so very strained. Vanitas only waited about a half a second before moving.His movements were fairly slow, but they gradually increased to the point that it made the blond thrash.The discomfort was strong, but it provided Ven with the consuming mind-set he had anticipated.

Vanitas’ hands grasped at his buttchecks, nails digging in, most likely leaving marks, but when a certain spot was hit Ven no longer cared what happened to him. All worries were blown away by the explosion lit inside him. He cried out as tears of pleasure prickled at the corners of his eyes.

“Again,” he said, and to his surprise, Vanitas complied. He managed to hit the spot with the majority of his trusts, sending Ven into a blissful heaven. Meanwhile, Vanitas peppered his skin with reddening nail scratches.

The boy shuddered feeling his approaching release, but Vanitas beat him to it, filling him with hot liquid.The heat was blinding and served as his final straw. Semen fell upon his stomach and leaked from his hole.

As his high wore off his first thought was how badly he needed a bath. His second thought was that Terra had rejected him. And his third thought was that he had just slept with the enemy. But as he looked over at the dark boy, now laying on his back beside him, he didn’t feel like an enemy, only a messed up teen. There wasn’t any particular vile visible on his face, only a softened look of satisfaction.

“Thanks,” Ven said hesitantly. The word felt awkward, but he didn’t know what else to say.

Vanitas rolled over so that he was laying on his side facing him. “As good as you imagined?”

Ven really didn’t want to answer that. More like different. In his fantasies Terra had treated him gently, stretching him slowly, whispering loving words, and definitely not scratching him. He glared down at some of the reddening marks. Yet, the aggression had been oddly satisfying. He wasn’t about to tell the other boy that, though.

The dark boy smirked. “That good, huh?” Ventus turned his back on him, ashamed that his expression had given him away.

“See who needs old Terra when you got me?” The tone was sarcastic, but it hit something in Ven. He did have Vanitas, for better or worse.

“You’re right.”

“Huh?” The other boy started in utter shock.

“I guess I don’t need him as much as I thought I did.”

“You saying you want to fuck me again?” His air of superiority was back in full force.

“Maybe.”

“Ooh, little Ven isn’t a perfect angel after all. If you want to be a horny rabbit be my guess. Catch ya later then.” He redonned his outfit before disappearing into a portal of darkness.

 _What did I just get myself into?_  Ven questioned staring at the white liquid still on him. His heart, however,felt lighter.


End file.
